greyhawkplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Muamman Duathal
Muamman Duathal is seen as a plain-looking dwarf in simple traveling clothes, his face weathered and leathery from the road. He weilds a white hot mace which glows as fresh from a forge named Glowhammer and carries a walking stick. Dogma Muamman's word is that travel, adaptation and learning to live with other races is necessary for the survival of the dwarven race. He is particularly in favour of alliance with humans. His followers are taught to aid lost wanderers, to find and record new paths, and to seek knowledge and experience. Worshippers Travelers and adventurers of all races save those with ancient enmities with the dwarves look to Muamman for his blessing and favour. It is not uncommon to see a human or even elf wearing a Muammam Duathal symbol charm on a string heavy with symbols of other travel gods. Clergy Clerics of Muamman dress in traveling clothes, with his symbol emblazonned on the back. They form an important part of many dwarf expatriate communities. They also maintain many way-places and rest stops along roads, and can always be asked for information about the road. Clerics of 9th level and above begin each day by preparing and casting Commune to gather knowledge about the surrounding paths. Servents- Ravens of Muamman An enterprising cleric of Muamman once traveled into the abyss, holding his holy-symbol tipped staff before him as a beacon of good, and found a small enclave of quasits. He belayed their hostility with an easy charm and ready offer of friendship, and spoke to them at length of the hope which Muamman Duathal kindles with Glowhammer, and the brotherhood which the god fosters between all intelligent races, slowly gaining their friendship and convincing them to turn towards goodness of their own volition. After a year of living with them in the Abyss, defending them from the predations of larger, more powerful demons and being an example of goodness and the benefits thereof, he redeemed these small demons--light poured from his staff, covering them in a bright white glow. When it subsided, bat wings had been replaced with feathered wings as black as Muamman's beard, their skin had cleared of pustules and warts, and turned to a dusty brown colour, and horns gave way to tufts of black feathers. The cleric offered to bring the redeemed demons to Celestia, to make a new home there, but they said they would remain on the Abyss, to forge paths for the goodly there, and see to their safety. This enclave of quasits found that more than their true form had changed, their redemption had changed their alternate forms as well. All quasits of this enclave and descended from it can turn into a raven with the runes of Muamman's name showing white against the black feathers of their wings, and can choose one other form from the following list: pony, badger, or goat. These quasits are mechanically identical to normal quasits, save for possessing the Good subtype, and lacking the chaotic and evil subtypes. A Raven of Muamman can be taken as a familiar through use of Improved Familiar, being Good aligned, and having Caster Level 7 or greater, or taking Obtain Familiar, and meeting the same requirements.